


And then you came along

by Lady_Elwing



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South
Genre: AU, Business or love?, F/M, I've seen many girls, Survivor Teresa, Vulnerable James, White sweatshirt, deep conversation, unsolicited advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: Before Epifanio could get rid of him, Guero followed Camilla to Dallas.  Of course, he brought his girlfriend Teresa with him. But some things never change, she knows his time here won't last and that a snitch and thief always falls. And then, there's James offering her some unsolicited advice. How will Teresa deal with all of this? Along with her will to survive no matter what?It's not a love triangle : Guero is barely there.





	And then you came along

Teresa had to keep a smile plastered on her face. Her facade was her armor, it made her strong and kept her safe. Guero smiled fondly at her and held on to her hand. She wanted to pull away and leave this party. But it wasn’t as if she knew anyone in Dallas, it wasn’t as if there was an easy way out of this world.

And yet, Teresa let go of her boyfriend’s hand and made her way to the buffet. If Brenda were around, they’d already be laughing about something in a corner. But Brenda wasn’t here. She flinched, as if some had punched her stomach. Brenda, her best friend was dead… Along with her husband. She had left a traumatized little boy and that was it. Oh and a scribble, on a napkin begging Teresa to take care of the boy. Something else keeping her tied to this world. She couldn’t leave Tony and Guero had taken it upon himself to take care of his friend’s child.

She knew now the dark side of this business. And worse, she took a glass of wine offered to her, the worst was that she knew who was her Guero.

A turn coat, a snitch.. A rat.

He had fled Epifanio’s wrath to hide in Camila’s skirts but Teresa knew very well it wouldn’t last. Didn’t Guero see the contempt in Camila Vargas’ eyes? Or the lethal looks he earned from the people in her team. Teresa took another sip as she made her way to the french doors. No, she couldn’t count on Guero.

She couldn’t make herself leave him, he was her safety, her home, her family. And yet, she could be dead like Brenda or worst… Hadn’t he thought about her in all this? He kept on saying that he was doing this for them but she had a hard time believing him.He was like a child running after shiny thing. Through the thin curtains, she could see the illuminated pool.Guero was laughing at something someone had told him. She couldn’t breathe.

Outside, the air was more breathable. Here, she could see her, the little girl she had been, and she could remember that survival depended on her and her alone. Guero was no longer her safety net, she wasn’t even sure she felt anything other than familiar tenderness for him; nostalgia for something she had only imagined.

“You look sour.“She almost dropped her glass and looked around. A few steps away, a man was smoking in the shadows. What was his name again? He was Camilla Vargas’ right hand : a place coveted by Guero. 

“Just tired.. Is it James?“

“Yes. And you’re Teresa, right?“

They had barely spoken since Guero had brought her to Dallas but there was a warmth in his eyes and something else she couldn’t pinpoint that made her trust him. Perhaps she was naive but there was a goodness in his eyes, in spite of the tattoos, the guns and the dark looks, there was something very human in him.

 He looked away as he took a drag from his cigarette. She hadn’t smoked since she was a teen, it was an expensive, unhealthy and smelly habit and yet, she was so tired tonight.

 “Can I have one of those?“

 He nodded and offered her a cigarette from his pack. As he lit it, she closed her eyes. Benda would have called her an idiot. But this moment was hers, it wasn’t part of Guero’s delusions of grandeur. She looked up at James but he was no longer paying attention to her. Inside someone was singing, others were jeering but here outside it was quiet.

“Thanks.“ Her voice was enough to make him turn his face to appraise her.

“Thought you needed it. I…“ His voice sounded hesitant as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his other hand jammed in the pocket of his leather jacket. He cleared his throat. 

“Listen. It’s none of my business. But I’ve seen girls come and go here. And I know about guys like your boyfriend.“ His eyes were anchored in hers and she nodded, there was no denying that. Guero was a type, the snitch. The weakling simpleton. “You have no reason to listen to me but…“ He took another drag of his cigarette and continued in a puff of smoke, “ you seem to be one of the good ones. And he’s just going to land you in some kind of fucked up situation.“

He had taken a step back, she opened her mouth to answer but he added :

“Get out while you still can.“ 

Part of her wanted to melt into the peculiar kindness he was offering. And then, there was the other part, the Teresa that had always made sure she survived… She had survived her family’s massacre, the sleaze that she worked for as a moneymaker. She didn’t need a stranger’s kindness. Her lips were drawn into a thin line and she could feel her muscles clenching. She didn’t need his kindness.

Before she could make sense of her emotions, he was gone. She was left to finish her cigarette and ponder. He was right, of course. But where would she go? What would she do? Would Guero let her go just like this? And the cartel? She knew too much…. She had seen too many faces. She knew very well what happened to people like her.

She slipped back in the wide sitting room, as she brushed past the pale curtains, she felt a gaze on her. She found Camilla Vargas staring at her. There were no words exchange, just a look. 

No, there would be no leaving this world. And yet, her gaze found Guero laughing and ass kissing, there was no way she could still stay with him. She had to make her own way.

Camilla was standing by the table, her eyes still following Teresa. She took a decision, it was either staying attached to a man that was doomed to become a liability, or, embracing the situation she was in, and, use it to ensure her survival.

“Camilla.“ She nodded at the woman known as the Queen of the South.

“Teresa.“

They didn’t need many words for both of them to understand each other. Camilla was far more intelligent than many men Teresa had encountered and she knew she had made a sound investment. Creating her own link with Camilla, being indispensable to her would ensure her survival, at least, far more than being attached to The Snitch.

* * *

 It wasn’t an easy path but she soon found out it was the best choice she could have made for herself. Soon enough, Guero disappeared and many people speculated that he was involved with the DEA.One of James’ contact confirmed it.

 

It did hurt. Of course, it hurt but it wasn’t so bad because she was alive and she was in control.

* * *

 

Tonight they had received a precious shipment from El Santo it had been safely distributed. James and Teresa were driving back to the safe house. Their time in Bolivia with an already shifty Guero had made them grow closer. Friends? Perhaps.. if not more.

 

“Remember when we first talked?“ She ventured.

“Yeah.“ 

“You told me to get out.“

James didn’t reply right away, his gaze was on the road his hands clenched on the steering wheel. There was a line between them, and Teresa could hear it in this silence. Their voices shouting, her telling him she didn’t want to become like him, and, him shouting that she chose this world and she should accept to be one of them; but he couldn’t see it, could he? There had never been any choice. Not since she had seen her family gunned down. No choice, ever. She was born for this world. And yet, this battle scarred man wanted to clumsily protect her. What did he see in her? A damsel in distress?

“Kinda wish you did.“ His voice was almost a whisper. She didn’t acknowledge it. It was a strange intimacy. There were some things they never talked about, Guero, Kim but he was the only one she told about losing Brenda and having to take care of Tony. Well the last part he had to pry it out of her, that night he had followed her to find out about what she was hiding. He didn’t tell Camilla, like she didn’t their boss about his piece of land where he often sent his girlfriend to hide.

He slowed down when they neared the dinner they often stopped at. She had discovered that James always had an appetite after a good deal. It was their little stolen moment. She didn’t know whether Camilla knew they spent so much time together, perhaps she did and didn’t care. She was always busy with her lawyer and her daughter. 

James got out of the car and she was out before he could open her door. They went in quietly and made their way to the booth in the corner. At this time of night, there were hardly any customers. Teresa recognized a homeless man that Ana, the owner, often fed in the coldest months.

Coffee for both of them, and fries for James. She will probably steal half of them and he won’t complain, just order some pie.

Teresa’s fingers were sticky and gritty with salt. James lit a cigarette as he stared into the night. Ana didn’t mind the smoking when there was no one around. They could spend hours like this, silently basking in each other’s presence. Teresa wiped her hands clean and took a sip of the diluted coffee.

 “You’re very quiet.“

 James’ gaze wandered to hers and he nodded.

 “I never meant to stay in the business. I had a plan. Survive, make enough money for a new life and get out. And then…“ He was no longer looking at her, his hands were on the table, his cigarette discarded in the ashtray. “And you came along.“

 “And? Without me Camilla’s business would have died.“

He smirked, “You’ve barely started Teresa…“

 “I know, I know. I’m not experienced and all that. But that doesn’t change that without me Camilla would never had gotten this deal, nor open a new market.“

 He shrugged. His fingers were tapping lightly on the table. His gaze was turned to the window again. He seemed so distracted tonight, it was unusual. He lit another cigarette. At this rate, he’d soon won’t have any lungs left.

 “The plan was always to get out of the business. With a fuck load of money. And build a house there… with Kim. But you came along.“

 She tilted her head to the side. James was never the type to play with words, he said what he meant.

 “I don’t understand.“

 He turned to look at her, his eyes ablaze :

 “You. You came along. And now it’s a fucking mess.“

 She bit back the retort. They had been silently wrestling over this. Sometimes, he crept in closer, even held her when she cried, and, other times, he reminded her that this was business. And she couldn’t really blame him, she was just the same. Feelings were what made you human but feelings were what got you killed.

 “I left Kim.“ He waved his hands to stop any words she could say, “ five months ago. After Bolivia. It felt like a lie.“

 She could see the shame in his dark eyes. She knew him, more than she knew herself sometimes. He might be well known in the underworld but he had his code of honor. Loyalty was what made him James.

 “You said.. I thought.. She was cheating on you?“ She blurted out.

 “Doesn’t matter. I didn’t cheat but.. “ He looked away again and her fingers brushed against his. His jaw was clenched and his face closed off. The words wouldn’t come out. He wasn’t Guero, blurting out words of love and sweet little nothings. No. James only said what he meant. He only said what be believed. She stood up and sat next to him on his side of the booth. Her head found his shoulder. He still wouldn’t look at her.

 “I didn’t cheat but I might as well had.“ His voice was so low that she almost thought she imagined it, but his arm went around her shoulders drawing her in against him.

 She didn’t need to ask, he didn’t need to say it.

 It felt good to be so close to him. It would be even better if she could kiss him. But she knew what was around the bend : if she got attached, if she let him in, it would happen all over again.

 She felt so safe right now. She could forget Camilla, El Santo, the ambition coursing in her veins, her primal instinctive drive to survive. She could forget it all. He would keep her safe and happy. She could almost taste their first kiss and what came after. But all she could see what her, that little girl who ran with blood all over her white dress. And Guero simper. And all those dead bodies. No, no.. She would rest at the top. This was not it.

 She pulled away and stood up.

 “Come on. Camilla is waiting.“

 He turned to look at her, his eyes looked sleepy and his face was flushed. She knew he had felt it too, for one split second they had found solace in each other but the real world still existed. And she was still herself. No damsel in distress here.

 He stood up and followed her, their hands brushing. Silently, they slipped back in the car.

It was only when they were nearing the safe house that James spoke again,

 “About what happ…“

 “It’s okay. It’s alright, James. It’s business as usual.“ Her voice was colder than she had intended to but her eyes were full of tears, his eyes were darker than usual. He was nodding.

 “Sure.“

 As they left the car, he lit another cigarette and he straggled behind. Camilla was waiting inside with news and orders but James didn’t come in. When he finally found his way back, he looked like the man she had first encountered. His face was drawn, made of iron, his eyes like a wall and his shoulders set. He was back in the game. The moment was forgotten.

 As Teresa made her way to her bedroom, there was something she couldn’t shake off. No the moment wasn’t forgotten. How could she forget the feel of his body against her and the promises offered in his every breath? She slammed her door shut and paced around the room. She had done the right thing. Better to shut it off before anyone got hurt. Then why was it so hard to breathe? He had left Kim, not because of her cheating but because of his own feelings for someone. Wasn’t this what he meant? _I might as well had._ For someone? For her…

 She didn’t want to know, she didn’t need to know. Just as he didn’t need to know that often it was the thought of him that lulled her to sleep. And that after she had to rip Guero out of her heart, his solid presence had made it all possible.

 There was a knock. Of course Pote would show up when she was a mess. He would remind her of her place, and that the race was far from over. She needed that. She needed to forget the pain in James’ eyes before they had stepped out of the car. As she opened the door, she took a calming breath. Pote was right, she needed a reality check.

 Only, it wasn’t Pote who was standing there. It was James.

 “Camilla just left. Something about Isabella. She wants us to take care of things while she’s gone.“

 He stood there. His white sweatshirt making him look younger and softer. She nodded but couldn’t trust her voice to speak. No, she couldn’t. She froze as he reached towards her, his finger grazed her cheek as pulled some lint off her hair.She shivered and couldn’t stop herself as her hands found either side of his face.

“James.. I..“ Why couldn’t she speak? Why couldn’t she say it? Perhaps some things were better unsaid. He stepped closer and before she could blurt out any other useless words his lips found hers. 

It was like lightning shooting through her body.

She took a step back, drawing him in the bedroom. Her hands slipping under his shirt as her tongue found his. He pushed the door closed with his foot. No, no words could ever make more sense than this. His arms pulled her flush against him. She could feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt, but she needed to feel closer : skin to skin, breath to breath. Her lips were on his neck, she could hear him mumble her name. His shirt came off before she let him help her out of her top. There was an unquenchable hunger in each of their kisses, and they had all the time in the world.

Business could wait. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would like the thank the person(s) who sent me kind messages on tumblr about my Jeresa stories. I wasn't supposed to work on anything else but my novel but I couldn't resist. I was missing them. It was like a breath of fresh air so thank you for suggesting it. I apologize if I left any mistakes, I did reread it a few times but not as much as I usually do, and English isn't my native language.  
> Anyhow.
> 
> Last point : I wanted to emphasize James' soft side. I've noticed in the show that right from the beginning he was willing to be kind to the girls. I think he has a soft spot for women and a lot of respect for them. So I wanted to use that to make him notice Teresa even though she was not under his command. And I think he has a knack for reading people, and knowing those who are innately good and those who are just liars, and he of course noticed the difference between Teresa and Guero. 
> 
> I hope to manage to convey this mixture of strength and softness that is so typical of James.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and thank you for commenting and sending me asks on my tumblr.


End file.
